I Need Assistance
by MrsStylinson3
Summary: Sonic is -almost- owning a stage of SSBB, but when he gets wounded, will Shadow be there to assist him? Sonadow. DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ.


This was the battle Sonic was looking for.

Most of the fights he could beat easily because there was almost always characters that were soft. For instance, Kirby; it was like the kid was made out of marshmellows! He could bounce him off the stage as if he were a play ball.

Anyway, Sonic was in a battle that he could potentially lose, with warrior Ike, soldier Snape and Sorcerer Zelda. But the azure hedgehog was quick on his toes, able to dodge almost any attack that came to pass.

The only problem was that this was the Bridge of Eldin, which meant that it was a flat level and Sonic wasn't particularly good on flat surfaces. Add the bridge breaking in two onto that and you've got a recipe for disaster. Sonic wasn't going to quit though, he was determined. Determined to win this round.

Sonic ran towards Zelda and performed his famous spindash, which stunned the magic wielder. She snapped out of it and shot a orb of energy at him. The azure hedgehog quickly jumped, immediately kicking her off the stage.

He then went for Ike. He knew it was a risk because the guy wielded a heavy sword that, if aimed correctly, could kill. But he went for it and when Ike saw him, he slashed his sword aimlessly, missing the hedgehog and Sonic stepped in, delivering a punch to his jaw.

The only thing that did was make Ike angrier.

Sonic ran the opposite way, the warrior not far behind. They chased eachother until Sonic hit the edge of the level. Ike was coming, and coming fast, so he shut his eyes and prayed for some help.

When he opened his eyes again, he breathed a sigh of relief.

An assist. Thank God.

He picked it up and ran towards his angry enemy and when his got close enough, he let go of his precious item, which broke and gave of this bright light, blinding Sonic for a few seconds.

When he could just about see again, he felt something penetrate him. Something sharp. He looked down and saw Ike's large sword...

...driven right through his chest.

It felt like everything was in slow motion, the pain, however was overcoming him too quickly.

He fell to the ground, in a broken heap, his now weakened eyes, were only able to see the beautifully crafted handle of the blade faced upward to the clear sky.

The assist was now activated, revealing a very grumpy-looking, black and red quilled hedgehog. He raised his hands and was about to unleash his power, when he heard the Voice:

"5...4...3...2-2... 2..2" it didn't take Shadow long to realize that the level had glitched out. He let out a small grunt of disapproval, before turning and seeing something that, to be honest, he never wanted to see.

It was Sonic, with the biggest blade he had ever seen through his peach coloured chest.

He quickly went over to him, kneeling at his side.

"Sonic? Sonic!? I swear to God Faker, if you can hear me say something!" No answer. 'Am I too late?' Shadow thought, putting his ear to the azure hedgehog's mouth. Luckily for him, he was still breathing, but it was very sharp raspy breathes.

"How come your not healed!?" Then it hit him: if the level had glitched out, then no one could heal and /he/ couldn't go back into the Assist Room.

He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that earlier.

"Sh-Shadow..?" Sonic whispered, his body going numb from the loss of blood.

Shadow looked at him sympathetically.

"What is it Sonic?"

"Door are now opening, please evacuate the arena." A robotic voice said and the black hedgehog picked up Sonic and ran out as if by instinct.

"I...I...I-I..." his eyes rolled back and his arm went limp, him now looking like a rag doll in Shadow's arms.

"No, Sonic..." if he wasn't so wrapped in the azure hedgehog, he would be able to hear the many people whispering and asking him if he needed help.

He barged into the Healing Room and confronted the Master Hand.

"Please, can you heal him Master Hand?"

"Shadow! What are you doing out-"

"I don't have time for questions now, could you please heal my friend!?" Shadow, didn't believe himself. He called him a friend, not just Faker...

"I-I'll see what I can do..."

Shadow stood outside the room, in some sort of shock.

Sonic looked so weak. He always saw him full of life and to see him like that, just broke his heart.

'What it the Hand has never done this before? What if something goes wrong? What if I...'

'...lose him...' he felt something wet drip down his muzzle and brought a hand to it. It was a tear.

The Ultimate Lifeform was crying.

But why? He never thought Sonic more than a mere acquaintance. Did his subconscious think otherwise?

"Shadow?" He knew that voice. He looked up to see those two green, eyes staring into his ruby. His quills now a vibrant, healthy blue.

"Sonic?" He took a feeble step towards him, almost as if his didn't believe that this was real. "Your okay, thank God." He enveloped the azure hedgehog in a hug and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Woah, Shads, I'm fine. What's with the hug?" There was a long, dragging pause, where Shadow had realized what he had just done.

"I... I just didn't want to lose you, Sonic."

Sonic stood there for a moment, in awe of his friend. Shadow actually gave a damn about him? Then he finally came to his senses when he felt warm droplets against his shoulder and returned the embrace.

"Don't worry. I got you, buddy." They stood there, content in eachothers embrace for a while before pulling apart.

Shadow forcefully tried to dry his tears with the heel of his hand, ashamed at himself for breaking down like this. Sonic then gently took hold of his wrist and softly wiped away a tear with his thumb, smiling.

"I'm glad you care about me Shad..." he whispered, on the verge of tears himself. "I always knew you weren't just made of stone..." Shadow just stared at him, finding himself not wanting to go back into the Assist's Room. He wanted to stay right here...

...with Sonic.

"Guess you should be heading back, huh?" Sonic said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I guess so..."

"Well, see ya later Shad." Sonic turned to walk off but was stopped by a hand firmly wrapped around his wrist. He looked at Shadow and the sight of him made the azure hedgehog want to cry.

Shadow had started crying again but this time, he wasn't wiping them away, he was just standing there.

Waiting for Sonic to change his mind.

"D-don't leave..." Shadow mumbled. "I don't want to go back into that boring room..."

A lone tear fell to the ground.

A tear full of regret, remorse and sadness.

He didn't want Sonic to leave him.

Just to be sucked back into that hell they call an Assist.

"Hey, Shadow..." Sonic got real close to his friend and placed his gloved hands on his cheeks and kissed The Ultimate Lifeform on the forehead. He then looked at him sympathetically. "If you feel this way, I'll stay as long as possible."

"Hey." Said a voice from across the hall and they looked over. It was Mario. "Sorry to disturb you two, but I wanted to inform you both that, due to technical difficulties, we have the the rest of the day off." He stated, in his usual Italian accent. He then disappeared down the hall.

The two hedgehogs smiled at eachother.

"S-so does this mean we can spend the day together?" Shadow asked, his hands on Sonic's shoulders.

"I guess it does, Shad."

They both stared at eachother for a moment before they resumed hugging one another, not wanting to let go for the world.

This day was going to be great.

* * *

**Yey! Sonadow loving! :)**

**I should really be working on my other story... **

**Lot's of love and hugs**

**MrsStylinson3**


End file.
